Taming Alpha
by Sasha-Rain
Summary: Alpha was created to lead and kill but the police of Canitay City have other plans for the Blackmarket gang. Can she learn that not everything has to obay her and life isn't that bad on the sumissive side or will her 'programing' be the death of her?
1. The Fine Line Between Life and Death

Taming Alpha

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own Bleach nor do I own the idea of 3173…. That's from Rave Master…

Prologue

Sasha and her friend Kimi were out and about the town on a windy, rain riddled night when the worst of nightmares happened. Tires squealed, breaks caught, cars slid, and one lone body was caught in the middle. Ditches ran red as another life dimmed and faded out of the world. Amongst the chaos a lone figure parted from the crowd and stole away with what seemed to be precious cargo. When help arrived rain had washed away a crime within a murder. No blood was found nor was the body yet no where to be seen was Sasha Rain. While panic spread about the missing girl one man was on the verge of yet another advancement in his work. He proudly stared into a large DNA Growth Chamber as his latest experiment blankly stared back. As the liquid drained and the girl started to move "Boss" grinned evilly and called out. "3173 you are Alpha."

From the dark entrance of the chamber a harsh toneless voice replied "Yes. I am Alpha"

Chapter 1

**The fine line between Life and Death**

**At Genetic Mutation Research Labs**

"Alpha, I have a mission for you." A file hit the table between two soundless figures. "Find her. Bring her to me, dead or alive. Just keep her in one piece this time Alpha.

"Yes Boss. Did you hear girls? Move out."

Quiet whispers filled the room, "Yes Alpha", and then the man was alone to await the return of his 'toys'.

**On the Streets of Canitay**

"Do you submit?" ,growled a luminous figure in the shadows. "Well pup? Do you submit or should I send you to meet the last who disobeyed me?" The figure drew closer twirling a 22 shotgun around her finger by the trigger. "Well?"

" S…Sasha…its me, Kimi…we were friends… what happened?"

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT! I am Alpha."

"What do you mean Sash? What happened to you? What happened after the accident? I couldn't find you."

The soft sound of the safety being cocked back echoed thru the alleyway. "I am not 'Sasha'. She died the day of that accident, only her DNA remains in this world for the boss to use. I am Alpha, leader of the GMR pack, and you are prey."

"Well that's a relief; at least I won't die by Sasha's hand. I'll just die by some cold hearted, sadistic bastard's hand!"

"Hmph, you really do have a death wish…."

"Then why haven't you killed me?! You're hesitating. There is a bit of Sasha left after all, isn't there? Your not all that heartless are you? You don't want to kill me do you? It was just an order. Right?

"Wrong." A single shot echoed the ally and the soft patter of blood hitting the ground sliced thru the silence. "Clean this up Kannashi. It's a shame she wouldn't submit, she was a feisty one and she could have made a good addition to the pack. Oh well at least the boss will have her body to toy with. Lets go. Mission complete."

"Yes Alpha" echoed after her words and the body was dragged after the pack as they left.

**Back at Genetic Mutation Research Labs**

"Sir. We have apprehended the target." A chilling silence settled upon the room like a cold hard hand, suffocating all noise and putting nerves on edge. "Sir?"

As the large black leather chair slowly turned, squeaking from lack of oil, a horrid sight befell the pack. The boss and only family the pack had ever known was slumped in his chair, blood pouring from many bullet wounds and his lifeless face was twisted in hatred. "Your 'boss' unfortunately met his end today. I, Captain Hughs of the Canitay City police force, has been given the task of adopting you out or humanely euthanizing all of you depending on your temperament. Now, who will be first." The man grinned looking down the line of blank faces, his smoky breath reaching out and clawing at the pack's sensitive noses.


	2. From Stray to House Pet

Chapter 2

**From Stray to House Pet**

**At Canitay City Police Station**

Howls erupted as enraged GMR Pack members woke up in cells with….collars on?! Citizens and Police alike shuddered at the eerie moans and growls penetrated the cell walls. Groups of four pack members littered cells along the temporary holding jail behind the station but many more unfortunate members lay under a tarp near the dumpster. Snarls of rage ripped thru the walls of the station as The Alpha woke up to the smell of murdered pack and a large metal collar around her neck. Just inside a young lady and her mother shuddered at the horrid sound wile they waited for Captain Hughs to specify why he enlisted their help.

"Ah, Mrs. Higurashi. Good to see you again, and is that little Kags! You sure grew up."

"Please Captain, why do you need our help?"

"Yes. Of coarse. In the past you have helped us with some re-hab cases and… we have a challenging case we would like you to try and help."

"Captain…." Mrs. Higurashi warned.

"I know you don't want to take on many more cases but we need the best for this girl…she was part of a black-market gang called GMR."

"You mean…." Kagome trailed off in horror.

"Yes. The illegal genetics lab we have been trying to shut down. She is their 'Alpha'. Her pack was specifically for capturing whom ever the 'Boss' wants….Dead or Alive…preferably dead. She herself is one of 'The Boss's' Experiments, the best actually, and has been trained since creation to kill and lead. As we went thru her file at their base we found that her body was obtained and altered while in a coma, not dead like most to give her a special 'edge' as Darrel, the GMR boss, put it in his notes. We are hoping that you two will be able to re-awaken the girl that lived before 'Alpha'. There are others that we are sending home with the best on the teams but it is only a fraction of the 'Pack'. Most were to far gone to help." He sighed as he stood and ushered the two ladies to do the same. "This is the way to her cell."

Kagome shivered as she passed cell after cell of glaring girls and boys ranging from 7 to 19 years of age with silver collars around their necks. "What are the collars for?"

"They help us control them. Each collar has a 'key' or word to trigger either a shock or squeeze to the neck to stop an attack. I know it sounds horrid and it is but is the only successful way to stop them from shredding us. We want to help them but first they must learn not to attack us.

"Oh… ok… I guess." She said quietly as they reached the end of the line of cells. The farthest cell held a small figure repeatedly throwing it's self against the bars in a futile attempt to break the bars in it's weakened state, all the wile growling like a feral dog. "Is…is that…Alpha?"

"Yes, this is Alpha, the girl I told you about. The words for the collar are 'Submit' and 'Release', got it?"

Kagome watched in horror as the girl fell to the ground at 'Submit', writhing in pain at the tightness of the collar and the pulses of electricity coursing thru her veins before letting out a small whimper and lying still as the pain subsided when 'Release' triggered the end of the show. "Oh my Kami, Mom we have to help her! I can't bear to see her in a collar for the rest of her life."

"Ah…Alright. We'll take the case."

"Good. Here are the papers and we shall get her loaded up in your car."

**At the ****Higurashi Shrine**

As the car pulled up to the shrine an irate driver, scared daughter, and a growling, and by this time half animal, guest piled out of the car and parent and chilled were met with a shock. The fully humanoid girl the brought back now had black eyes (not just the iris but the WHOLE eye) with Chrystal blue pupils, white dog/cat (she had been infused with animal genes….apparently some kind of dog and some kind of cat) ears with silver spots, a creamy whit tail with silver and light gray spots, fangs, and long sharp claws.

"She ….She kind of looks like Inuyasha, doesn't she mom?"

"In a way…yes…we'd better look over her file…"

"Y…Yeah…" Kagome might have said more but she was interrupted by the yelps of Inuyasha and the threatening growls of 'Alpha'.

"Hey Kagome! Since when did you get a pet?!" *Crash* "Ahhhhhh! Kagome!! A little help? Your pet doesn't know how to sit!" *Thud* " That's it! Tensaiga!!" *Wham, Crash, Crack* " Ack! How the hell did you get my sword wench!" *Slam, twitch, twitch*

"Inuyasha?"

"Wh…what?!" *Crash*

"SIT!" *Thud* "Oh Kami I don't want to do this… 'Submit'!" A loud screech echoed the shrine as the enraged girl toppled to the ground. "I…I'm sorry! 'Release' … Just please don't fight… I don't want to hurt you…" Kagome cried as she ran to the spasm riddled 'Alpha' on the ground. She knelt to the ground and tried to soothe the whimpering girl and help her to her feet.

"Why the hell do you wish to help a murderer human?" Alpha sneered as she stood shrugging of the small hand on her shoulder. "Why do you want to help someone who kills for joy? Hmm? Well I don't need anyone at all, especially a weak, defenseless human like you!" She growled and stalked over to the large tree and leapt up into the branches. "Don't bother getting me down, I can't go farther than a mile away from you without triggering the collar."

Kagome stood motionless looking towards the tree. _'This is going to be one hell of a summer.' _She thought, _'and why _did_ she want to help this murderer?'_


End file.
